Poe Dameron
Poe Dameron is a character who appears in: The Swords of the King, and Darwick: Beyond Endaria. Poe Dameron is a well-met man who is very friendly to the party, but his split personality drives him to do bad. Appearance Initial Appearence Poe Dameron's most defining feature is his jacket which he wears, unzipped, over a collared shirt. His physique is strong and proud, and can be described as a "hunk of a man." Resurrection Poe now sports a new black jacket that replaces his old one since the Outsider took his, but he more or less looks exactly the same. Synopsis History Poe Dameron struggled living a peaceful life with his other personality, Blavid Blouledi, but he had done well to keep any connection between the two minimal and quiet. The Swords of the King - Chapter 2: Assassination of Bloseph Blalin Poe Dameron met the party for the first time on their boat ride to Galataric with a friend, Lewis Goblin. He didn't do much except be gorgeous and handsome, but the Outsider and Johnny McShlong stole some of his stuff. The Swords of the King - Chapter 3: Jekyll & Hyde Blavid Blouledi had been released onto the streets unleashing carnage, but it was hard to catch him, Poe Dameron on the other hand was very popular and easy to spot, however his alter ego was kept secret, until Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler read his mind. The team quickly group ulted Poe Dameron in a desperate attempt to fulfill the bounty on Blavid Blouledi's head. In Poe Dameron's will, it said that the party can take full custody of his household. The Swords of the King - Chapter 4: NORMAN After the party's long treacherous journey through Tarando, they were faced with Tonald Drump, who had a deal. They could resurrect either Poe Dameron or Mexican Batman for the price of either Poe Dameron's Jacket and the Bat Mobile, or the boy with black hair's life. They ultimately chose to save Mexican Batman's life for the boy with black hair's life, however Tonald Drump double crossed them and killed the boy with black hair and Mexican Batman, then resurrected Poe instead. Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 3: Subspace Emissary Poe appears alongside many others as a part of the Subspace Emissary. Relationships Allies * 'Lewis Goblin '''Poe values his friendship, but may be unaware of his true feelings. * 'Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler 'There's some friction between the two, due to the fact both have ruined each other's lives (Hitler revealing Blavid Blouledi's identity, then killing him, Poe being resurrected instead of Mexican Batman). * 'The Outsider 'Poe seems to have a fondness for the Outsider, since he let him keep the jacket he stole. Enemies * 'Blavid Blouledi '''His other self worked tirelessly to keep him hidden only for him to become unleashed at night. Although Blouledi despises him, they're bound by the same body. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Characters Category:The Swords of the King Category:Darwick: Beyond Endaria